


hotel complaints, grievances raised

by joshllyman



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: As they approach the room they hear the loud laughter of Noctis and Prompto behind them, and Gladio smiles at Ignis as he opens the door to their room.Inside there's only one bed."That's not right," Gladio says, frowning. He looks to Ignis. "I asked for a double."





	hotel complaints, grievances raised

Honestly, Gladio could kiss Prompto right now.

Well, to be fair, Gladio wouldn't mind kissing Prompto at any time. Gladio wouldn't mind kissing Noctis or Ignis, either. He is surrounded by his incredibly attractive friends all the time, and it's definitely either a blessing or a curse.

In this moment, though, his thoughts are focused on kissing Prompto, and that's because Prompto has convinced Noctis, for the first time in nearly two weeks, to sleep in a hotel, and even though it's only because none of them have slept in three days and Iggy's threatening to not let any of them in the car anymore if they don't shower (Noct had protested, "it's my car!" but Iggy hadn't budged one bit, and Gladio could kiss _ him _ for that) Gladio isn't even mad. As much as he loves camping, a shower after three days of monster slaying is actually heaven, and it would be nice to finish his book by the light of a lamp rather than trying to squint and make out the words by the campfire.

Gladio had trudged ahead of the others while they parked and refueled; Prompto had wanted to grab a few photos in the light of the sunset, so Gladio pocketed Noctis' wallet and headed in to the hotel.

"One room, please," he mumbles to the lady at the desk, and there's more small talk but Gladio's mind is on the bed and shower waiting for him upstairs. When she hands him the room key he returns outside.

Prompto is perched precariously on Ignis' shoulders while Noctis steadies him with a hand on his low back. His camera is aimed up and over a rock formation on the side of the parking lot, and as Gladio approaches Noctis puts a finger to his lips.

"Babies," he whispers, as the shutter on Prompto's camera sounds repeatedly. 

"Baby what," grumbles Gladio.

"Chocobos," Ignis answers, and there's no strain in his voice to indicate he's got the weight of a fully grown man on his shoulders. "Prompto heard their cries and was able to locate them." 

Gladio nods, and a smile appears on his face. "Rad."

Prompto gently lifts one hand from his camera and taps Ignis on the shoulder, and Ignis takes several steps back and away from the nest before kneeling down to let Prompto slide off his back. Prompto sprints even further away, grabbing Noctis by the arm as he does, before letting out a whoop of joy and jumping into Noctis' arms for a bear hug.

"That," he says, putting a hand to the side of Noctis' face, "was the single most amazing thing I’ve ever seen. Thank you." He presses a kiss to Noctis' cheek, and Gladio finds himself reddening almost as much as Noctis is. Prompto leans away and calls out "thank you, Iggy!"

"You are quite welcome," Ignis says, and his tone is soft and indulgent in a way Gladio doesn't get to hear often. Gladio's stomach does a little flip involuntarily, and he curses himself (_ get it together, Gladiolus _, and if that voice in his head belongs to his father he doesn't give it too much thought). 

"First shower," he says, holding up the room key and dangling it tauntingly in front of Ignis. Ignis only frowns.

"Seems fitting, as you are by far the most offensive of us," he says.

"Hey," Gladio cries, and it's only through years of knowing Ig that he can recognize the split second of smile that crosses his face.

"You'll want to get a move on if you intend to beat Prompto up there," Ignis says, and he catches a glimpse of Prompto out of the corner of his eye (he's trying to convince Noctis to carry him upstairs chocobo style and Noctis' willpower is wearing down rapidly).

"Good call," Gladio says, and he and Ignis head inside and up the stairs. "Two thirteen." 

As they approach the room they hear the loud laughter of Noctis and Prompto behind them, and Gladio smiles at Ignis as he opens the door to their room.

Inside there's only one bed.

"That's not right," Gladio says, frowning. He looks to Ignis. "I asked for a double."

Noctis and Prompto stumble into the room behind them (literally, they collapse as soon as they pass the threshold in a fit of giggles, limbs tangled together on the floor). Noctis stops laughing when he catches sight of the bed.

"That seems like not enough beds," he observes, sitting up.

"I’ll go talk to the staff," Ignis says. "There's likely been a mistake."

Gladio leans against the doorframe, exhaustion seeping deeper into his bones now that he's caught sight of a bed. Noctis and Prompto have whipped out their phones and are playing King's Knight, Prompto's head resting on the boniest part of Noctis' shoulder, and Gladio is thinking absently that his collarbone would be a lot more comfortable to lean into when Ignis returns, a frown deep set into his features.

"There are no other rooms," Ignis says, and Gladio can hear this exhaustion in his voice as well. "We will have to move on."

"Don't," says Gladio immediately, and he kisses his dreams of a night in a bed goodbye. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"You'll do no such thing," Ignis says. "Don't think I haven't seen the way you've been favoring your left side. You need a night of rest. You and Noctis will take the bed."

"Aww," says Prompto softly.

"Then don't think I haven't seen the way you've been limping," Gladio says, frowning back at Ignis. "And Noctis' hand still needs resting from where that swordsman caught him last week, and Prom's secretly a thousand years old and if you put him on the floor his back will be out of alignment for a week." He takes a step closer to Ignis and looks down into his face. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Guys," Noctis says, and somewhere in the commotion he's flopped down on his back in the bed. "We all need it. We'll share." 

"We won't fit," Ignis says stiffly.

"Prom doesn't take up any room, and we've slept three across before."

"When we were teenagers," Gladio protests, his mind suddenly flooded with a lot of thoughts he doesn't want to have.

"Do you want to drive to another hotel?" Noctis asks, propping his head up on his elbow. "Because I’m not really in the mood to fight any giants tonight and gods know we’ll encounter three between here and the next rest stop."

"We could camp," Gladio says weakly.

"No," chorus his three companions, with varying measures of "oh hell no" implied. 

"Noct, if we’re meant to share, please remove yourself from the bed now," Ignis says, sighing in resolution. "I don't intend to sleep next to you when you smell as you do."

Noctis turns over and shoves his face into the duvet, groaning loudly.

Ignis looks at Gladio, and Gladio looks at Noctis and sighs.

"Aw, Six," he mumbles, and grabs Noctis by the waist, ignoring his yelped protests, and deposits him into a chair.

"First shower!" calls Prompto, already closing the bathroom door behind him, and Gladio groans.

\---

Ignis gets the last shower since he's the cleanest. Prompto and Noctis have already claimed three quarters of the bed between them, both spread eagled across the duvet, their feet brushing against each other (when Prompto's leg is still, anyway). Every once in a while Prompto's phone buzzes, and he bursts into laughter, and Gladio catches a smirk on Noctis' face and wonders if they're seriously texting each other while laying in bed together. Gladio is fighting to pull a brush through his hair and missing his conditioner (he'd left his last bottle in Lestallum the last time they'd been through, and he hasn't yet found a shop that carries it, since they've been out in the middle of nowhere for so long). 

"Damn it," he says as the handle of his brush breaks. Prompto and Noctis look up, and Prompto breaks into giggles.

"C'mere," he says, beckoning, and Gladio sighs and perches on the end of the bed.

Prompto pulls the remains of the brush out of his hair and combs his fingers through Gladio's tangles. Noctis sits up and leans against the headboard, crossing his legs tightly.

"You have such nice hair," Prompto sighs. He's produced a comb seemingly from nowhere and is running it through the ends of Gladio's hair, gently working out the tangles. Gladio is trying desperately not to let on that he's enjoying this, especially when Prompto begins to weave tight braids against his skull. 

Ignis comes out of the bathroom then, glasses in one hand and a towel wrapped around his waist, and Gladio has to look away quickly. He's certain, at this point, that the gods have conspired to kill him.

Ignis takes a look at the scene before him (the broken brush, Prompto's hands in Gladio's hair) and smirks. "Too bad all that brute strength is wasted on monsters," he says.

"The brush is my most formidable foe yet," Gladio deadpans, closing his eyes. 

After a few more moments Prompto finishes whatever he was doing, and Gladio runs a hand over the back of his head.

"Nice work, Prom," Noctis says, leaning forward to run his fingers over Gladio's new braid, and his fingers scratch briefly at Gladio's scalp. “You’ll civilize him yet.”

Ignis, now wearing only a pair of sweatpants, looks up from his skin care routine and nods his appreciation as well. 

"Thanks," Gladio says roughly. He grabs his book. "Budge over, I’m layin' here now." 

Prompto and Noctis resume the exact same position they were in before, having not budged at all, and Gladio is half hanging off the bed reading his book. Prompto hums quietly to himself and his foot is still twitching, up and down and all over, and it's shaking the bed, and Gladio should be more uncomfortable but he just isn't. Honestly it's getting harder to keep his eyes open, lulled by the low hum of the air conditioner and Prompto's slightly off key musical stylings. His head falls forward a little, and he stops focusing on the words on the page in front of him.

"You really will have to move now," Ignis says softly after a bit, and Gladio's eyes snap back open to see Ignis hovering over the far side of the bed. 

"Both ways," Gladio adds, giving Prompto a little shove. 

It takes a few moments of jostling, but Gladio ends up facing the wall, his back to the others, and Prompto's arms are wrapped as lightly as possible around his waist, his feet inching towards Gladio's calf, and he's pretty sure Noct's hand is on his hip, thrown over Prompto haphazardly (he's always been a sleep squid). Ignis is turned away from them, and Gladio suspects he's hanging slightly off the side to accommodate everyone else.

"Night, guys," Prompto sighs, stretching his arms and legs in a manner reminiscent of a cat. Gladio reaches for the light and turns it off.

\---

Gladio hasn't slept. The clock on the side table reads 2:37, and Gladio hasn't slept. Prompto, in his sleep, has scooted closer to him, and his body is now pressed along Gladio's back, his arms wrapped around Gladio's waist, one leg wedged between his thighs. He was already preoccupied fighting off a boner when Noctis flung his arm further over Prompto and collided with Gladio's chest, and now his hand grabs tightly in the general vicinity of Gladio's nipple. The only thing keeping Gladio from certain death is Ignis' steady, even breathing on the other side of the bed. Gladio's keeping time until sunrise, figuring he can curl up in the corner of the Regalia tomorrow morning and try to get some rest then. 

Except then, _ then _, Prompto's hand drifts to his hip, and his fingers pry insistently at the fabric of Gladio's shirt until they're curled up in it.

"Fuck," Gladio swears to himself. Keep your breathing steady, he says to himself. You can wait this out.

Prompto buries his nose in Gladio's neck and hums happily in his sleep.

"That's it," says Gladio, vaulting from the bed, and his voice accidentally comes out full volume. He steals a quick glance at his companions and hopes he didn't wake them as he heads to the bathroom.

With the door closed, he grips the counter tightly. He can feel himself aching in his pants, desperate for a release he won't give himself. He'll just sleep the rest of the night in the chair, he reasons. It can't be more uncomfortable than the Regalia. He splashes some cold water on his face and returns to the bedroom.

"Gladio?" comes Prompto's voice, just above a whisper. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Gladio says gruffly. "’M good. Go back to sleep."

There’s a hesitation before Prompto asks, “come back to bed?”

And here’s how he knows he has it bad: despite the boner making his pants too tight and the way his heart is constricting, he does exactly what Prompto asks.

His intention is to try to curl up in a ball facing away from his companions again, but as he approaches Prompto reaches out and all but pulls him down into the bed, facing toward him. Their legs tangle as Gladio tries to squish himself in, and suddenly Prompto’s face is only a few inches from his own, and his impossibly blue eyes are looking right at Gladio. After a long few moments of silence, Gladio trying not to betray his labored breathing, Prompto smiles shyly and says “hi.”

“Hi,” says Gladio, and he feels dumb immediately. 

“Hi,” says Prompto again, and even in the dark Gladio can see the blush creep across Prompto’s face. “I mean. Hello.”

Gladio huffs out a quiet laugh, but otherwise the room is silent, save for measured breaths from Noctis and Ignis. Gladio can't stop looking at Prompto, and Prompto isn't looking away from him, either. After several long minutes Prompto raises a hand to Gladio's chest and places it lightly in the center.

"Okay?" Prompto asks.

Gladio doesn't trust himself to speak and so nods emphatically. It's a little embarrassing how easily Prompto is getting under his skin; if Prom can feel Gladio's heart hammering under his touch, he doesn't say anything.

Prompto looks him in the eye again, and Gladio says, "you haven't been asleep, have you?"

Prompto reddens again but gives Gladio a smile. "Sorry," he whispers.

"No, it's, uh." Gladio's heart is pounding faster still. "It's fine."

"Fine?" Prompto asks, and there's a teasing note to his voice.

"It's good," Gladio corrects. "It's, um." He sighs and shakes his head and closes his eyes. "I think about you a lot, Prom."

Prompto's hand slides up to Gladio's cheek. "Yeah. Me, too." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Kinda think about all of you."

Gladio blinks in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." Prompto's hand slides away and he looks down. "Sorry."

"No, no," Gladio says, and he's sitting up a little and gently lifting Prompto's chin so their eyes can meet. "I, um. Me too."

Now it's Prompto's turn to say "really?" and there's so much excitement and hope in his voice that Gladio just nods, not taking his hand away from Prompto's face. And then Prompto's moving forward and capturing Gladio's mouth in a kiss.

The angle's awful, his torso turned painfully and Prompto still half laying down, but gods, if it isn't everything Gladio had imagined. Prompto's lips are soft and pliant, and he's kissing Gladio experimentally, like he's expecting Gladio to pull away at any point. Gladio grabs Prompto's waist easily, lifts him and readjusts so that Prom is sitting in Gladio's lap and Gladio's hands are holding Prom down by the thighs. They're no longer making any attempt to be quiet. One of Prompto's hands finds Gladio's back and scratches, just a little, and Gladio shivers under his touch. Distantly Gladio thinks they're maybe being watched but can't focus on anything but Prompto, Prompto's lips, his hands, his freckles, the little gasps he makes when Gladio squeezes his thighs. 

There's a noise beside them, and Prompto climbs down off of Gladio's lap and lets himself be pulled across the bed by Noctis, who meets him halfway and pulls him into a kiss. Gladio watches them in awe for a moment; Prompto's hands immediately come up and tangle in the short hairs at the base of Noct's neck. He hears a noise from behind them and peeks around to see Ignis, lips swollen, hair mussed, staring in unabashed amazement and arousal. Noct had gotten his hands on Iggy first, then, sometime when Gladio was too tangled up in Prompto to notice. Gladio feels knocked off balance, suddenly, and has to put a hand out to touch Prompto and ground himself again. Prompto pulls away from Noctis and turns back to Gladio, resting his forehead against Noct's and breathing heavily. 

"You two have done this before?" Gladio asks.

"A few times," Prompto admits. He squirms a little. "It…"

"Never felt right without you," Noctis finishes. He turns to look at Ignis. "Both of you. It's not complete without all of us."

Ignis hums and reaches up to touch Noct's face reverently. Gladio is glad for the momentary break. Prompto reaches a hand over and squeezes Gladio's thigh.

"Always wanted to do that," Prompto says with a grin, and Gladio shakes his head fondly.

Noctis and Prompto switch spots, then, and Gladio finds himself with a lapful of Noctis. Noct leans down to touch their foreheads together, and his nose bumps against Gladio's, and Gladio wraps his hands around the small of Noct's back.

"We're all sure about this, right?" Gladio says, his lips still only inches from Noctis'. 

"Positive," says Prompto.

"I've never been more sure about anything, to be honest," says Noctis (and Gladio's chest aches a little in the best way).

Ignis doesn't respond immediately, and when Gladio looks over he's hovering just over Prompto, tracing the outline of his jaw, and Prom's eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open and gods, it might be the most beautiful thing Gladio's ever seen.

"Iggy?" Gladio prompts quietly, not wanting to disturb whatever gentle thing is happening between him and Prompto.

"I think," says Ignis slowly, not turning away from his task. "it was inevitable." His eyes meet Gladio's for a long moment. "We were always going to end up here, my dear."

Gladio's eyes flicker back to Noctis, who's been waiting patiently while Gladio checks in with everyone. 

"Alright," Gladio says, and Noctis surges forward to kiss him. 

Gladio loses track of what happens after that. Between kisses and touches and soft words long held back, now spoken into existence, it’s morning before any of them actually get any sleep. Now, when they finally close their eyes, Prompto is spread out over Gladio’s chest, Noctis is curled around one side of him, Ignis on the other. They throw the blankets off because there’s more than enough heat between the four of them. Ignis reaches behind Gladio’s head and tangles one hand with Noct’s, and Prompto sighs contentedly.

Gladio’s last thought as he’s drifting off to sleep is that he may have made the best mistake he’s ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> So the thing is, I started to write what actually happens after Gladio and Noct kiss, and then I felt like it didn't fit the tone of this particular fic. It'll be a sequel/partner to this fic, hopefully posted soon.  
It's still lorakeet's fault that I'm in this fandom.  
Title from Hozier's Dinner and Diatribes.


End file.
